


Rough Play - Day 3

by BrittanyChayanne



Series: Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mild Blood, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyChayanne/pseuds/BrittanyChayanne
Summary: Keith loves how strong Hunk is.Hunk loves how pliant Keith is for him.





	Rough Play - Day 3

“ _ Hunk _ .” Keith moaned as he was shoved against the wall. He threw his head back, almost cracking his skull against the wall before Hunk’s big hand caught him.

“Easy, little guy.” Hunk chuckled quietly. He leaned down to drag his teeth over Keith’s slim neck, kissing up his skin before digging his teeth in just under his jaw, over his jugular. Keith wailed and clawed at Hunk’s shoulders, shuddering beneath him.

“Hunk,  _ please _ , fuck me, fuck me, please, fuck!” Keith begged. He rocked his hips forward and mewled as he rutted against Hunk’s stomach. Hunk chuckled and pulled him away from the wall. Keith went pliant as Hunk’s big hands turned him around. He squeaked when Hunk grabbed under his knees and lifted him up, a curse slipping out between his teeth. Hunk fucked up blindly, rubbing their dicks together until Keith reached down to grab him. Holding him still, he cried out as he was eased down onto Hunk’s thick cock.

“Shit, Keith. How are you still so tight?” Hunk groaned. He shifted his hands under Keith’s knees before he began moving him, pulling him up just to drop him down roughly. Keith went pliant in his arms. He leaned back against Hunk’s chest and dropped his head back on his shoulder, mouth open in slack jawed pleasure. Sharp whines and  _ ah, ah, ah _ sounds were punched out of him each time Hunk thrust back up.

“You gonna come, little guy? Gonna come on my cock like a good boy?” Hunk growled. Keith squealed in pleasure and nodded, sluggish. Hunk grunted and ducked his head, littering harsh bites over Keith. He marked up his porcelain skin with vicious teeth marks, blood welling up from the rougher marks. “Come on, come. Scream for me, Keith.”

Keith did as he was told, coming alive and thrashing in Hunk’s arms like a livewire as he came, howling and screeching as Hunk fucked him through his orgasm. When Hunk finally came with a grunt, he slowly lowered Keith back to his feet. Wide hands held Keith’s hips as Hunk pulled out, making sure that he was steady on his feet before releasing. He helped Keith pull his pants back up and grinned.

“Don’t shower. I want you to go to training with my come dripping down your legs.”

“God, you’re nasty.” Keith laughed breathlessly. “I love you.” He hummed, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend before half walking, half limping, from his bedroom.


End file.
